Diente de león
by Paucrazygirl
Summary: Midorikawa y Hiroto piden un deseo, estar siempre juntos, ante un diente de león, poco tiempo después se separan. Años más tarde, el destino los une de nuevo. En este encuentro florece el amor, al igual que un diente de león.
1. Estar siempre a tu lado, mi único deseo

_Aquí os dejo un fic para un concurso. Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

_Atsuya: No me gusta, no soy el protagonista._

_Pau-chan: Tú te callas._****

* * *

El viento soplaba por Inazuma, adentrándose en los lugares más escondidos. En un pequeño jardín, repleto de flores, la hierba se movía al compás del viento, desprendiendo el olor de la primavera.

Dos niños, de más o menos cinco años, se encontraban recostados mirando el cielo. Ambos pensaban que era hermoso, tanto de día como de noche. Las estrellas te decían la verdad, las nubes le hacían competencia. Es como una lucha para ver cual era la más bella.

Uno de los críos, tenía el cabello verde que se reposaba tranquilo en la hierba, sus ojos eran de un color negro penetrante. Estos se posaron en un chico pelirrojo, pálido, de ojos verdes.

-Hiro-kun, me duele el estomago.-Se sentía mal, el peli-verde no lo entendía.

- Mido-chan, tienes que dejar de comer tanto.- Lo dijo sin cambiar la expresión, con los ojos cerrados.

Ryuuji se levantó de un salto, y avanzo hacía una pequeña planta que se movía al ritmo de viento, al igual que su cabello. Siempre le había gustado, era tan bella como el cielo.

-Se dice que si pides un deseo y luego soplas, haciendo que se desprenda de todas estas cosas blancas, tu deseo se cumple.- Hablaba con un tono distinto, entre admiración e ilusión.

Hiroto se incorporó, mirando al otro, pero por una extraña razón sus mejillas se cubrieron por un leve rubor.

-Eso es una tontería, nunca se cumplen, aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas.-Ryuuji posó sus ojos en el pelirrojo, ¿desde cuando era tan negativo? Suspiró fastidiado, no lo creía, estaba seguro de que su deseo se cumpliría.

Divisó a lo lejos dos de aquellas flores, como se llamaban… Diente de león, su nombre la describía era tan blanca como los más relucientes dientes, tan elegante y hermosa como un león.

-Es tan diferente… Cuando tienes una flor, hay que tener cuidado porque puedes dañarlas. Ellas simplemente no lo soportan, se marchitan y al final mueren. Pero eso no es problema para el diente de león.

Sus palabras resonaron en los oídos de Kiyama.

-Las flores son delicadas, suaves y puras. Tienes que saber como tratarlas… -fue lo único que llego a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

- No lo entiendes, es tan pura como las demás, pero a la vez es salvaje y tiene esperanza en cada una de sus plumas.- Tenía gran parte de la razón, él era tan culto en esas cosas. Kiyama se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

-…- De su garganta no salió ni una palabra.

-Pidamos un deseo, vamos Hiro-kun.-Algo cambio, sus ojos brillaron de ilusión y en su cara se dibujo una amplia sonrisa, dejando a la luz todos sus relucientes dientes. Se acercó al otro y le ofreció su mano.

-No creo en esas cosas, pero si insistes.- Ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero estaba tan o más ilusionado que él otro. Puede que les parezca raro, pero todo lo que salía de la boca de Midorikawa Ryuuji sonaba real. Se aferro a la mano del otro y con su ayuda se levantó.

Se acercaron corriendo a las flores, riendo, como cualquier niño pequeño. Cada uno arranco el tallo de un diente de león, mirándose entre si asintieron, estaban preparados. Cerraron los ojos y al unísono pensaron: _"Por favor, solo pido estar siempre a su lado". _Cogieron aire a la vez, llenando sus pulmones, para soltarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El cielo se lleno de diminutas cosas blancas, los dos abrieron sus ojos, que brillaban de admiración. De sus bocas salió un sonoro "¡_WOWWWWWWW!". _

Nunca habían visto tal cosa, parecían plumas que caían del cielo, era algo celestial. Así empieza su viaje hacía la libertad, hacía algo desconocido. Algunas conseguirían encontrar su lugar, otros se quedarían a medio camino. Lo importante para ellas era intentarlo, _si no lo intentas nunca lo conseguirás. _

-¿Qué fue lo que deseaste? –preguntó el peli-verde mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si te lo digo, nunca se hará realidad.- Fue lo último que dijeron antes de volver al orfanato Sun Garden.

Una semana después Midorikawa se marchó, para siempre. Lo adoptaron, él siguió su camino, pero antes de abandonar el lugar se despidió de su mejor amigo.

-Hiroto, prométeme que nos volveremos a ver. Gomen, no puede cumplir mi deseo.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que no pudo contener.

-Midorikawa, prométeme que nunca más llorarás.- Ryuuji asintió y desapareció entre las flores del jardín. Ante de irse, se agachó ante una de ellas. Aún se escondía, en un capullo. Pronto florecería, y él no podría contemplarla.

-Adiós amigos-susurró antes de subirse al coche de su nueva familia.

Pronto entendió que todo sueño tiene su fin, que no importa lo tanto que quieras cumplirlo, llega un momento que todo se acaba. Algo parecido a la vida, es muy frágil y cualquier fallo puede resultar letal. Siempre hay algo que impide avanzar.

Hiroto tenía razón, una simple planta no te puede conceder un deseo así como así. Pero había algo en lo que se equivocaba, puede hacerlo, pero todo depende de ti mismo, si no crees en ello y haces algo para hacerlo realidad no se cumplirá. Si te quedas sentado esperando que se haga realidad, nunca pero nunca se cumplirá.

¿Cómo saber si cumpliría su promesa? ¿Cómo volver a creer? Había perdido a sus amigos, y dos cosas le había quedado claras: la primera nunca volvería a llorar y la segunda pero no menos importante, había perdido a lo que más quería, y no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de recuperarlo.

* * *

_**¿Merezco reviews? CONTINUARÁ... **_


	2. El principio de un largo sueño

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que disfruten._

* * *

Un sonido peculiar resonó en toda Inazuma, provenía de una casa. Un chico de cabello azul, recogido en una coleta de caballo, con flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, dejando a la luz el derecho de un color café. Sostenía en su mano derecha una cuchara de madera, la cual utilizaba para golpear una olla.

En la cama Midorikawa se movía fastidiado, hasta abrir los ojos. No importaba cuando, pero mataría a sus padres, a quién se le ocurre irse y dejarlo con Kazemaru Ichirouta. No dormiría tranquilo nunca jamás, además tendría que ir a un colegio nuevo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ah sí Raimon.

Suspiró, y con pasos lentos se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Observo a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo, en sus ojos se diferenciaban unas muy bien marcadas ojeras. ¿Ese era él?, había cambiado mucho desde su niñez.

-Al fin te levantas, apúrate o llegaremos tarde-gritaba el peli-azul desde la habitación.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Ah, ya sé… por ese tal Endo, no?- su tono de voz era algo más pícaro, de su garganta salió una leve carcajada al no recibir respuesta. Si no se equivocaba, había dado en el clavo. Hace mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacía el portero, Kazemaru era como un libro abierto para él.

* * *

El sonido del despertado llego a los oídos de cierto pelirrojo, haciendo que abriera los ojos lentamente. Observo la pared, así se quedo durante un largo período de tiempo, sin moverse. Recordó que ese mismo día empezaban las clases, saltó de la cama para caer en el suelo. Se acercó hacía su compañero de habitación, que seguía en pleno sueño, roncando como un idiota.

-Nagumo, despierta.-lo cogió de los hombros, zarandeándolo. Nada, seguía dormido como un tronco. Se alejó sin hacer ruido, era el fin para el tulipán, no aguantaría las torturas de Suzuno.

Suspiró resignado, esos dos se pasaban todo el día peleándose. Sin darse cuenta piso algo, cayendo hacía atrás, golpeándose la cabeza. De sus labios se escaparon gemidos de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?-alguien preguntó al otro lado de la puerta, no hacía falta ni pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que era Suzuno Fuusuke.

La habitación adquirió una luminosidad sobrenatural, que le dañaba los ojos. Una gota se deslizo hasta la nuca de Gazelle después de observar tal escena: Nagumo dormía como si nada, con la boca abierta y totalmente destapado y Hiroto lo miraba con cara de alucinación, medio muerto. En su boca se dibujo una sonrisa maléfica, que puso los pelos de punta a Kiyama. Este no creía que saldría vivo de ese desordenado cuarto.

* * *

Las puertas de Raimon se abrieron, la vuelta a clases había empezado. La felicidad inundaba todos los pasillos, después de todo un verano con la familia habían vuelto los amigos. Los rencuentros inesperados, los besos robados, las palabras de amor se abrían paso entre toda la escuela.

-Misión de hoy: encontrar la cafetería.-El peli-verde caminaba al lado de su amigo, impaciente por ver su nuevo colegio.

-No creo que te dejen entrar, acabarás con todo.-murmuraba un malhumorado Kazemaru.

-¿A qué vienen esos ánimos?-siguió la mirada de su amigo, encontrándose con un chico de cabello castaño, ojos negros y una banda naranja reposaba en su frente, supuso que era Endo Mamoru, capitán del club de fútbol. Estaba acompañado, algo paso en ese instante… su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Su rostro se mostraba sorprendido, como si estuviera contemplando algo imposible de ver, algo irreal.

-¡Kazemaru!-Endo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, saltando y moviendo las manos para llamar su atención. Miro a su costado, buscando a su amigo pero solo pudo ver como se alejaba corriendo entre la multitud.

Se acercó con pasos lentos e insonoros, aún preocupado por la forma de actuar de Ryuuji, él nunca era así.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Endo.-Esta vez estaba feliz, de poder ver a su amado capitán, pero algo lo irritaba, estaba acompañado.

-Los presento, Kazemaru este es Hiroto Kiyama, Hiroto este es Kazemaru Ichirouta.-Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Encantado de conocerte.- Decía el peli-azul fríamente, como si estuviera hablando con una pared.

-Es un placer.- Miro al otro sorprendido, ¿qué había hecho para que lo tratara así?

Sin darle muchos rodeos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

En los pasillos repletos de gente avanzaba un helado perdido, ¿qué era ese sentimiento? Seguro que no era Hiro-kun, sería una simple alucinación.

Sus píes se quedaron quieto, su radar le indicaba que no muy lejos de allí había un helado. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en busca de su tesoro.

Corrió y corrió sin descanso, hasta para en frente de un pasillo. Dio la vuelta para marcharse, no había conseguido encontrarlo. No puedo reaccionar al ver un torso enfrente de él, chocando con el, cayendo de culo y ganándose su gran preciado helado en toda su cara.

-Baka, cómo desperdicias un helado así. Pobrecito, tengo que salvarlo.- Lloriqueo cómicamente, antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con su "alucinación". No podía estar ocurriendo.

Hiroto abrió los ojos como platos. Era…era Midorikawa Ryuuji, el único que había cautivado su corazón, el único capaz de hacerlo sonreír…

-Hiroto, ¿donde está mi helado?-Una voz se hizo oír desde la lejanía. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del pelirrojo.

Al no obtener respuesta empezó a correr, mirando su hermoso helado en la cabeza de… espera un momento ese era…

-¿Midorikawa?-El nombrado rio nervioso. Simplemente respondió:

-Cuanto tiempo, no chicos?

* * *

_**¿Me merezco reviews? ¿Sí, no?**_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	3. El renacer de un sueño

_Aquí les dejo el último capitulo, espero que disfruten! _

_Atsuya: Al fin, acabas con una!_

_Pau-chan: Si ayudarás un poco, pero tú simplemente te tiras en el sofá: comer,dormir y ir al baño ¬¬_

_Atsuya: Te aviso Inazuma Eleven no te pertenece..._

_Pau-chan: LO SÉ, LO SÉ. Me pertenecerá cuando Midorikawa deje de adorar a los helados._

* * *

¿Cómo saber si estás enamorado? Imposible, se mojo la cara con agua fría. _Deja de pensar en esas tonterías Midorikawa, eres un hombre, él también lo es_. Esas teorías pasaban por su mente, tiempo después de la inesperada llegada de su amigo, empezó a sentir cosas inexplicables.

-Mundo llamando a Ryuuji Midorikawa, ¿estás con nosotros, o te encuentras en el mundo de los helados?- Sería maravilloso que fuera eso lo que pasaba, pero era una cosa completamente distinta. Suspiró y miro a su mejor amigo.

-Cállate maldito emo.-La tierra tembló, las miradas de odio se cruzaron. El ambiente estaba un poco cargado.

-Retira eso ahora mismo, cabeza de helado.-Recalcó lo último, lo que sentó como un balde de agua congelada al peli-verde.

-No mi digas así, afeminado.- Dio un paso a delante, para encarar a su mejor amigo.

-El único afeminado en este cuarto de baño eres tú.-Pronto ambos empezaron a tirar del cabello del otro.-

-¡Suéltame, emo!-Así siguió la discusión, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

¿Por qué se había molestado tanto al ver a Mido-chan cerca de Kazemaru? Estaba confuso, siempre habían sido muy cercanos pero no podía ser lo que se imaginaba. _Que tonterías piensas Hiroto, esto no es amor simplemente somos amigos_. Algo no lo dejo contento, solo amigos, que confusión más grande. ¿Qué puede ser peor que enamorarte de un hombre, que de seguro no sentía lo mismo que tú?

Antes de darse cuenta choco contra algo cayendo encima de esto. No podía ser, estaba soñado… ¡tenía que ser un maldito sueño! A centímetros de su rostro estaba el de su amado-amigo. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, sintió demasiado calor en sus mejillas, su cara se puso tan roja que incluso su cabello sintió celos.

-G-g-gomen…-tartamudeo el peli-verde, un rubor cubría su cara. _Dios mío, esto no me puede__ estar __pasándome__ a mí_. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, lo único que podía oírse eran sus frenéticos corazones, que parecían competir para ver quien iba más rápido.

De repente todo se paro, solo estaban ellos dos, frente a frente, el deseo pudo, sus labios se rozaron. Se miraron a los ojos, Hiroto sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. No era posible, no, no y no.

-Hiro-kun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Sus ojos negros brillaban, y parecía estar desconcertado. Simplemente asintió.- ¿Qué soy para ti?

-Mi mejor amigo, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-El corazón de Ryuuji dio un vuelco, el dolor lo invadió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, estaba enamorado de Hiroto Kiyama. A eso se debía los nervios, la rapidez repentina de su corazón al acercarse a él.

-¿Amigos?, claro como no.-Se levantó, sin mirarlo a la cara. Así sin más se alejó, corriendo. _Baka, baka, baka, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?_ Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, soltaba leves sollozos. A veces duele más la verdad, que vivir siempre en una mísera mentira.

Kiyama abrió los ojos como platos, intentó hablar pero de su garganta no salía ni una palabra. No entendía nada, y menos el comportamiento de su helado parlante. Repaso mentalmente la corta conversación y entonces lo entendió. _Mierda, mierda, la cague…_

Salió corriendo atrás de su amado, tenía que encontrarlo. Los minutos pasaban y él seguía sin saber de su paradero. Cansado se paro en el patio, cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar un cabello verde, se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido con pasos lentos.

Quedo enfrente de él, estaba acurrucado en una esquina, con la cabeza entre las piernas mirando el suelo, llorando como una magdalena.

-Mido-chan, yo…-Decidió hablar, Ryuuji al darse cuenta de que lo había encontrado se levantó dispuesto a irse, tapándose la cara.

Alguien lo detuvo, lo cogió de la mano jalándolo hacía él. Sin muchas explicaciones, unió sus labios. Pronto fue correspondido, poco a poco se profundizo el beso, paso a ser más salvaje y lleno de deseo. Sus lenguas luchaban para dominar a la una a la otra. Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-Midorikawa, yo…-¿Cómo confesarse?, nunca lo había echo en su vida.- No entendía mis sentimientos, estaba confuso. Todo fue tan repentino, después de tantos años anhelando tu sonrisa apareces, y das vuelta mi mundo. Era algo raro, al acercarme a ti mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de lo normal. Verte con Kazemaru, era doloroso… primero no lo entendí pero ahora me doy cuenta de que son simples celos. Cuando lo escuchaba no lo entendía para nada, las ganas de proteger a una persona ante todo lo demás y no soltarlo nunca, que te importe una mierda lo de alrededor con tal de estar a su lado, querer pasarte toda una vida junto a él sin pensar en el ayer ni en el mañana, disfrutando del hoy. Tú me has enseñado a amar, al fin mi corazón ha florecido del todo. Te amo, te amo Ryuuji.

El peli-verde se mostraba sorprendido, esas palabras… nadie le había dicho cosas como esas. Sintió como la felicidad inundaba su corazón.

-Hiroto, etto… yo también te amo. Cuando nos separamos, me rendí nunca pensé que podría volver a verte. Pero me equivoque, un sueño puede cumplirse aunque pasen años y años, el sueño siempre está ahí. Nunca se irá así sin más, espera el mejor momento para hacerse realidad. Es algo increíble, mi deseo se está cumpliendo…

-¿Qué deseaste?-Lo abrazó por la cintura, besándole el cuello.

-No te lo puedo decir, sino no se hará realidad.-Midorikawa sonrió como aquel día de primavera. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que hace tiempo no había sentido, ilusión y admiración.

Un viento repentino inundo la ciudad de Inazuma, y el cielo se lleno de pequeñas "plumas" blancas, podía decirse que no eran exactamente plumas más bien eran el fruto que nacía del diente de león. Cada uno de ellos contenía un deseo, que volaba hacía el mundo celestial.

* * *

_**¿Merezco reviews? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos. **_

_**Renovaré pronto el fic: Los elegidos.**_


End file.
